


Take my body to the stars

by everythingisconnected



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Todd Brotzman, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: Dirk and Todd narrowly escape death on a case, and the adrenaline leads Todd to initiate something that Dirk's unfamiliar with, but totally down for. Basically their first time with lots of emotions.





	Take my body to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written smut in a while so hopefully its not rly bad, enjoy my two boys getting it on haha

Dirk slammed the door shut behind him just as Todd stumbled through. He fell back against it, gasping for breath, hearing Todd doing the same, leaning forward on his knees. They'd just escaped a whole gang of rather sketchy looking men in black who'd decided to chase them with guns. Luckily Dirk's apartment was a nearby hideout. 

“Holy shit Dirk,” Todd exclaimed, wiping sweat from his forehead. “We could've died!” 

Dirk raised an eyebrow. “Well yes, Todd, that does seem to happen quite a lot to us.” 

Todd shook his head, moving closer to Dirk. “Who even were those guys? What did they want?” 

“Don't ask me, I'm just as clueless as you are,” Dirk shrugged off his yellow jacket and threw it onto the couch. “They're gone now though, how about we relax for a bit? Don't get to do that often, do we Todd?” 

Dirk's words seemed to have gone in one ear and out the other. 

“Dirk, you almost _died_. I can't lose you, man,” Todd strode over and pulled Dirk into a heated kiss. Dirk made a squeak of surprise; even after they'd been doing this often for the last few months he still wasn't used to it. Todd kissing him, grabbing at his tie and pulling him closer. He kissed back enthusiastically, his hands ending up on Todd's hips. 

When they pulled back, Dirk was completely out of it, his eyes not leaving Todd's lips. “What a pleasant surprise Todd, you know how much I love-” 

And Todd was kissing him again. 

The furthest they'd gone was maybe kissing shirtless in bed before falling asleep in each others arms. This time Todd seemed like he intended on going further, by the way his hands were grasping at Dirk's shirt like he wanted it off right now. 

Dirk's heart was pounding as Todd parted their lips. 

“Dirk,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around the detective's waist. “Can I take this off?” 

“Um,” Dirk was blushing, trying to stop himself from trembling because of nerves. The only times they'd undressed each other were in the dark before bed. What if in the light Todd would change his mind about him? 

“It's OK, we don't have to-” 

“No, it's fine, you can take it off,” Dirk stuttered out way too quickly. 

Todd smirked, tugging at his tie and undoing the knot, tossing it onto the sofa with Dirk's jacket. He moved onto his shirt buttons, and Dirk helped him get it off onto the sofa too, leaving him shirtless. 

Todd was touching him. 

He was leaving soft kisses across his collarbone, shoulders, hands stroking his sides. Dirk sighed happily, tilting his neck back for Todd to move his lips there. One hand held the other side of his neck as Todd began sucking hard. Dirk's eyes bulged; the sensation was amazing and intense and unlike anything he'd felt before. Todd continued sucking his neck for a moment until he stopped, kissing over a newly formed bruise. 

Dirk was panting heavily by now, feeling himself reacting strongly downstairs. Of course this had happened to him before, but he never really knew how to deal with it properly. Never had anyone to teach him. Black Wing weren't particularly good at life lessons like that. 

Todd's breath was against his ear. “Wanna take this to the bedroom?” 

Dirk nodded hastily, finding Todd's hand in his pulling him in the direction of his room. Todd pulled off his shirt, chuckling when he saw Dirk awkwardly sitting on the side of the bed. 

“Relax, it's only me,” Todd said softly, sitting down next to Dirk and giving him a quick kiss. “Lie back.”

Dirk nodded again, shuffling back against the pillows. “Sorry Todd, I don't really know what I'm doing.”

“Ask the universe,” Todd climbed atop him, cupping his cheek and connecting their lips again. They kissed passionately, Todd slipping his tongue past Dirk's lips and meeting his. 

“Not how it works, Todd,” Dirk rolled his eyes when they separated. “You know that.” 

Todd laughed, slipping a hand down to Dirk's trouser button. “Is this OK?” 

Dirk chewed on his lower lip, breathing out a shaky, “Yeah.”

Todd undid it, pulling down the zipper and smirking when he felt how into this Dirk seemed to be. 

“Help me get these off,” he said, and Dirk raised his hips, pulling them down off his ankles. They ended up somewhere on the floor, along with his socks. 

“Todd,” Dirk said slowly, “you're wearing a lot more than I am. I don't like it.” 

Todd rolled his eyes, pulling off his own trousers and discarding them on the floor. Dirk couldn't help but admire his body; Todd really was quite attractive. He'd only ever seen this much of him in dark rooms. 

“Please,” Dirk grabbed at Todd's arm. “Continue… what you were doing before.” 

Todd obliged, kissing Dirk again and letting their lips slide together. Dirk's heart was still going nonstop, he arched up so their bodies were fully touching and almost moaned at the contact. He'd been touch starved for most of his life and it felt fucking amazing to have Todd pressed against him like this, kissing him and-

Dirk broke away with a loud gasp when Todd accidentally brushed their erections together. The feeling was overwhelming. It was a complete sensory overload and he just lay there clutching at the sheets of his bed. 

Almost immediately after, he pulled Todd back to kiss him more. He could never get enough of kissing Todd. His erection was throbbing in his boxers, and he hooked a leg around Todd's to bring them together again. This time they pressed together harder and Dirk full on moaned into Todd's mouth. 

Todd buried his head in Dirk's shoulder, fingers toying with his waistband. “You're so fucking hot.” 

Dirk found himself blushing again. “Th-thanks Todd.” 

“How far do you want to go?” Todd asked. “I'm up for anything, but I'm guessing you haven't done this before.” 

“Never,” Dirk said. “It feels… incredibly good though. Can we keep doing that… thing?” 

“This?” Todd looked into his eyes and grabbed his hips, grinding down against him. Dirk screwed his eyes shut, tipping his head back and moaning as his hands grabbed Todd's ass, pulling them closer together. 

“Yes, Todd, that,” he breathed out, reduced to a panting mess. 

“Dirk,” Todd leaned up for a lingering kiss. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Stopping is the last thing I want right now,” Dirk reached blindly above him, flicking off the light switch so they were left in the dim light of the bedside lamp. 

Todd slowly pulled down Dirk's boxers, tossing them over his shoulder. Dirk was naked in front of him and Todd was hungrily admiring his boyfriend's amazing body. 

“So perfect,” Todd kissed Dirk's hipbones, avoiding his obvious erection. His hands gripped his thighs, holding them apart. 

Dirk found he was really enjoying Todd taking control. Kissing him everywhere, touching him. He was worried he'd embarrass himself when Todd touched him _there_ though… a place that he'd only recently realised how good it felt when stimulated. 

He felt his heart swell with affection, looking down at Todd leaving kisses on his thighs, his stomach. Was this what love felt like? 

“You don't have any lube, do you?” Todd glanced up at him, opening a few drawers by his bed. 

“Any, what?” Dirk's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“You do, thank god,” Todd pulled out a small bottle from the back of the drawer. “Have you, uh, used this before?” 

“No…” Dirk said, “I don't know why I got that, after we started, um, dating, I just… bought it? It seemed necessary at the time. What does it do?”

“Oh, Dirk,” Todd shook his head, laughing to himself. “You're saying the universe led you to buying this?” 

“I guess?” Dirk shrugged. 

Todd continued laughing as he poured some lube onto his fingers. “You ever touched yourself before?” 

“No,” Dirk blushed in embarrassment. “Never really found the time.” 

“I'll teach you,” Todd straddled his hips. “Truth is, I've never really done this with a guy before either.”

“We have that in common,” Dirk pulled Todd down by the shoulder to kiss him again. Todd kissed back, gripping his hip with one hand, gently wrapping the other around Dirk's cock. 

Dirk's hand moved from Todd's shoulder to grip his hair tightly. His entire body jolted, head falling back onto the pillows.

Todd slotted his lips against Dirk's parted ones, starting to move his fist. Dirk was moaning into his mouth over and over, it was amazing that something like this could make him feel so good. 

“You like that, Dirk?” Todd looked up through his eyelashes, starting to speed up his hand. The lube was making things a lot easier and soon Dirk was even more of a panting and moaning mess. Todd assumed the answer to his question was yes because Dirk seemed far too distracted to form words. 

“Todd, Todd,” Dirk exhaled, placing his hand over Todd's. “Stop, it's too much.” 

Todd immediately stilled his hand. “Dirk, is something wrong?” 

“No, no,” he shook his head. “You're… um… great, just, can we do the other part?”

“The sex part?” 

Dirk blushed again. “Yeah, that.” 

“You know how it works?” Todd raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes Todd, I'm not completely stupid,” Dirk chuckled. “I just don't have any practical experience.” 

“So what, uh, position would you prefer?” This time it was Todd's turn to blush. 

“Either, really, as long as it's with you.”

“Dirk,” Todd ran a hand over his face to cover his smile. “I lo-” 

Todd shook his head before finishing his sentence, leaning forward and kissing Dirk before he could respond. 

Dirk felt his thighs being spread and a lubed finger prodding at his hole. 

“Tell me if it hurts too much,” Todd whispered, resuming their kissing and slipping in a finger. It felt weird but in a good way, and Dirk trusted Todd with his life. 

Moments later and Todd had added two more, speeding up his thrusts. Dirk had surpassed the uncomfortable stage and was now moaning against Todd's lips, spreading his hips further so Todd's fingers went deeper. When Dirk had to break their kiss to gasp for breath, Todd knew he was ready. 

“You sure?” Todd spread some lube over his own cock. “We don't have to-” 

“Please, Todd,” Dirk placed a hand on the small of Todd's back, pulling him closer. 

“I love you,” Todd whispered, pressing their foreheads together as he pushed inside. Dirk gasped, both at what Todd had just said and the feeling of Todd inside him. 

“I-I love you too,” Dirk clutched at Todd's cheek with one hand, intertwining the other with Todd's free hand that wasn't holding him up. He felt tears welling in his eyes; no one had ever told him those words before, and he'd never told anyone those words and meant them. 

Todd felt so good, Dirk was so sensitive already from all the foreplay he worried he was going to come too quickly. 

Soon Todd was thrusting into him and all Dirk could do was toss his head back, cling to Todd and moan loudly as his bed creaked beneath him. Todd was pushing his thighs further apart, thrusting deeper into him and burying his head in Dirk's shoulder. 

All this skin on skin contact and the sensations were building in Dirk, he was being so loud he was sure the neighbours would complain. He'd never felt this good before, this loved by anyone. Todd's hand was grasping his dick and squeezing the head, pushing his thumb into the tip. Dirk almost yelled, nails scratching at Todd's back. 

“Yes Todd, like that-” he panted, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. “Oh shit…” 

“Dirk,” Todd gasped out, moving to press their foreheads together again. “How does it feel?” 

“Mmm,” Dirk's teeth were digging hard into his bottom lip, their whole bodies moving with every harsh thrust. “So bloody good, Todd. So good.”

Not long after, Dirk found himself arching up into Todd's body as the sensations overtook him. His orgasm hit him like a shockwave when Todd hit a certain spot inside him at full force, making him cry out as every part of his body lit up like a fire. Todd fucked him through it, following not long after with a long, drawn out moan. 

Both of them collapsed beside each other, breathing heavily and smelling of sweat. Dirk just lay there, everything that had happened still not sinking in. He'd had sex. With Todd. Who'd told him he loved him. 

They rolled over to face each other, faces practically glowing. 

“Hey,” Todd smiled lazily, reaching for Dirk's hand and linking their fingers. “Was that good for you?” 

“Good is an understatement,” Dirk stared into Todd's eyes. “That was something else entirely. Something much better.” 

“I have to agree,” Todd chuckled. “If when we first met someone had told me we'd end up here, I would've punched them.” 

“I never even expected a friend,” Dirk said. “I think I'm in heaven.” 

“I've grown to love you, Dirk,” Todd leaned forward for a soft kiss. “More than anyone.”

“No one's ever said that to me,” Dirk shuffled forwards so they were even closer and he could whisper. “I love you too, Todd.”

“I love you,” Todd kissed him deeply, cupping Dirk's cheek then moving back. “I love you.” 

Dirk sniffed, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment. 

“Shit Dirk, are you OK?” Todd reached an arm out and pulled Dirk into his chest. 

“Fine, everything's fine,” Dirk mumbled. 

Dirk was overwhelmed with emotions. Everything was too much right now. He felt like the universe was going to rip it away from him at any moment. 

“I'll always be here, man,” Todd kissed his forehead. “You're not alone.” 

“Thank you Todd,” Dirk replied, latching onto Todd like a limpet. 

Eventually they fell asleep and for the for the first time ever, Dirk felt truly loved.


End file.
